Normally a condenser, which pumps refrigerant under high pressure, is mounted on the exterior of the rear wall, so that it is condensed therein and heat released by the condensation is discharged into the surroundings of the refrigeration device. During operation the liquefier is therefore one of the warmest parts of the refrigeration device, and its close proximity to the rear wall of the body means that some of the heat discharged from it returns to the interior of the refrigeration device through the insulation layer of the rear wall.
To reduce the energy consumption of refrigeration devices considerable effort has been made in recent years to improve the quality of thermal insulation. Improved insulation can of course be achieved by increasing the thickness of the insulation layer, but with predetermined exterior dimensions of the refrigeration device body this results in losses of useful interior volume.